All That Op'ra Sht
by DarkStahli
Summary: A Fic that follows the first Repoman, which takes place about 25 years before the film. Be prepared to see characters grow and links connected. I am not claiming this is what happened. This is just my interpretation. Enjoy and rock on. A side note, I would be willing to talk fanart. :


Introduction: THIS IS AN ORIGINS FICTION, AND I AM BY NO MEANS SAYING THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CHARACTERS, OR THAT THESE NEW CHARACTERS EXIST. THIS IS MERELY AN INTERPRETATION BY A FAN.

Please remember this and enjoy. This will be a long, ongoing fiction. I do appreciate compliments and criticism.

-DarkStahli / TnTrouble

Part One: Auditions (25 years ago, or so)

1: Final Exam.

I sat, in a small wooden chair, before Rotti Largo. The founder of Geneco seemed young to be sitting at the massive oak desk with so much pwer. He combed his fingers through his dark hair. His eyes did not leave mine as he analyzed me. It was hard to focus on him. An army of Genterns surrounded me, each armed, I had noticed when they had led me into Rotti's office. It did not help that the massive screen behind Rotti flashed with a blown-version of my identity card.

The elevator door behind me opened and the entire circle of Genterns faced the newcomer. Doctor Lawrence entered, casting a quick smile in my direction as he stepped through the circle to Rotti's desk.

"My apologies, Mister Largo," he smiled to Rotti, slipping a folder across the massive desk into his hands.

Rotti smiled back, almost as if there was no separation of importance between the two. He then took up the folder and removed the clear documents, clipping them to his board and standing.

I grew ever more uncomfortable as Rotti started walking around me, within the circle of Genterns. The man was kind, but he had power, and, importantly, he possessed the power to pass or fail me. Now, he had my results in his hand, my whole life lain out on a few sheets of transparent paper.

I sat straight, kept my eyes forward, like a good boy. My mentor, Doctor Lawrence, still stood by Rotti's desk. He smiled and nodded at me, trying to reassure me.

I jumped when Rotti finally spoke.

"I am impressed," He said. "Devotion throughout the years, skill throughout all your tests…"

"Thank you, sir," I responded.

_C'mon, man,_ I criticized myself,_ You've harvested… Some of your victims have had more guts after you finished than you have now! _

My mental peptalk helped somewhat, my nerves became more solid, and my confidence sparked. For a moment.

Rotti stopped in front of me, turning his attention to my physique, rather than my papers. I began to criticize myself again, my confidence flailing around like my heartbeat.

"You have practiced on cadavers?

"Yes, sir."

"Are you ready for your final exam?"

"Twenty-six years ready, sir."

Rotti smiled, then nodded behind me.

I felt a Gentern push me forward, off my chair, as another swept the chair out from under me. A whirlwind of Genterns threw me every which way, throwing me into my GeneCo Leather Uniform. They threw me into my long sleeve undershirt, Black gloves, skin-tight mask, leather long coat, and heavy boots. The last Genterns threw my arms into my leather vest and placed my leather large-brimmed hat upon my head. I zipped up my vest as the Genterns led me into another room.

The room was washed out white, with the plastic coverings all over. Much like Rotti's office, Genterns encompassed the room, all staring at the center. This time, I was not the center of attention. Instead, it was a woman: tied, gagged, and bound to a wooden chair. A folder lay on the floor before her. She whined and whimpered.

I had been trained for over twenty years now. At first, all I could see in victims was my father, but now, all I see is a paycheck. They have broken the rules, and I was the hand of justice. GeneCo teaches their Repo Men to turn off compassion as soon as they don their leathers. An unfortunate result is that some Repo can not exist outside their leathers. They can only see payment, even in innocent civilians.

Maybe it was wrong, training Repo Men even before Rotti's bill got to Congress. Repossessions were still illegal, but we were being trained, and as far as I knew, I was the last of five candidates up for "premature graduation."

I approached the woman, picking up the folder. Her name: Jennifer Daley. Financed Organ: her right lung. It was replaced after an accident crushed her right side, puncturing her born lung. Innocent reason.

However, this one was not innocent. This one owes GeneCo. at least that is what her documents within the placed folder told me. She had dodged payment for months and had been high on the list for repossession. It seemed all the more tragic that the surgery that saved her life condemned her.

The blindfold needed to come off. I unraveled it from her head and stared into her eyes. Her makeup was making a getaway on her tears. Her eyes screamed in horror, red as the floor was about to be.

"Here she is," Rotti began to coo, "Your last step before you become Repo."

"Take your weapons," hissed the Genterns in unison, all holding up weapons. They slid them across the floor to me and the target, who cried out harder through the rag gagging her. The Genterns then drew out two scalpels each and began slashing them together, to a beat not unlike the target's heart, rapid and pulsing.

"Pick it up, tear it out!" Screamed Rotti.

I reached down and picked up a weapon: an extremely sharp scalpel. Not my usual choice, but I was to show my proficiency with the simplest of tools.

The leathers I wore already had brought the demon forward. The Repo goggles had been put on, turning poor Jennifer Daley into a target and not a person. The Genterns circled me, adding a slow beat of their heels to the tension driving the fragments of sympathy out.

I closed away the vacuum sealed-lung in a GeneCo container. I glanced over my shoulder to the bloodied corpse. A shame. She might have been beautiful. I looked up. The Genterns filed from the room., leaving me, the corpse, and Rotti. He smiled, as large as GeneCo's industry.

"Well done, Repo," He said. Rotti was beaming, like he does in the photographs of him with his young woman Marni. He even harbored no concern for getting blood on his hands by approaching and shaking my hand. "Welcome."

He handed me a small collection of badges for my leathers, as well as a badge.

_Kane P._

_REPO MAN_

_ID #00001_

\\\ I hope you all enjoyed this introduction to my Repo fic. Updates will come. PLEASE COMMENT with ONLY critiques or compliments about THE FIC ITSELF. If you are just here to bash Repo, please, get a fucking life and go read My Immortal. /


End file.
